e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis Donovan
Curtis Donovan, is a fictional character from the television series, Misfits, and he is portrayed by Nathan Stewart-Jarrett. Characterization Curtis was once a rising running star, who aimed to compete in the 2012 olympics However, his career was left in tatters after being caught in possession of cocaine. Due to his high profile he was pubicly shamed, being made an example under the eyes of the law. : Curtis is forced to trade his tracksuit for a jumpsuit and take part in Community Payback. Although he’s desperate to toe the line, Curtis hates being lumbered with a bunch of losers who can’t even paint a bench without getting into a fight. Special Power After the storm, Curtis has the power of time manipulation; whenever he regrets something, he is allowed to rewind and replay past events to affect their outcome — an ability over which he has little control. Curtis is shown to be able to replay events multiple times,but his power requires a personal connection to the people he is trying to help; he was unable to undo the death of Ollie, the newest member of the group, because he didn't know him that well, but he was able to replay the events surrounding his arrest multiple times. With the heavy weight of regret on his shoulders, Curtis just needs to learn how to control his power. Curtis sold his ability of time reversal to Seth. He later is seen buying another ability however he was unable to buy back his original ability as it had already been sold to someone else. Character History Series 1 He is the first Misfit to use his power for the benefit of someone else, being inspired by a meeting with his just-released from prison, more-or-less former girlfriend Sam to undo the drug charges that led to their arrest; however, after he learns that the other Misfits — with the exception of Nathan — were killed in Tony's rampage without him present to undo their deaths and provide advance warning, he once again resets time. In this iteration he willingly sacrifices his career by allowing himself to be caught with the drugs, while ensuring that Sam stays clear. But no matter how he alters events, Sam still believes that they are in a relationship, whereas he now considers himself to be with Alisha. He eventually breaks up with her after using the line "the ones I love will always be the ones who pay" from the film Spider-Man. Series 2 In Season 2 the couple are still in a relationship and Curtis acts very affectionately towards her, even to the point of threatening Simon when he thinks he may have assaulted Alisha. Super Hoodie later saves his life when Curtis is strangled by Lucy. When his powers acted in reverse during a drug trip, Curtis 'flash-forwarded' to the future where he was standing on a rooftop dressed in a black costume and green cape while being approached by an unfamilar woman. Although he attempted to reject her apparent desire for sex, Curtis was subsequently surprised to encounter her past self while the Misfits were tracking Super Hoodie. At the end of episode 4, series 2, Curtis and Nikki, after the situation with the meat hooks, they meet up, and they kiss, resulting in a relationship, the two experiencing the events of Curtis's 'flash-forward' while attending a fancy-dress party. It was revealed that Curtis is lactose-intolerant, which resulted in him being the only member of the group left after they were attacked by Brian, a former tea-boy who could control all dairy products; Brian was able to suffocate others by manipulating the dairy products that they had eaten earlier- 'strangling' Nathan's brain with mozerella cheese to give him brain damage as his immortality made it impossible to kill him directly-, but Curtis, having never consumed anything for Brian to use against him, was able to drive Brian off- albeit after Simon sacrificed himself to stop Curtis being stabbed- before travelling back in time to save his friends by preventing Brian from going public or learning about his power. Curtis has lost his power after selling it to a 'power dealer', who states that he has already passed Curtis's power on to a man who claimed that he would use it to go back and kill Hitler (Although given that this would be impossible to accomplish given what we know of Curtis's power it may be that Curtis will regain his ability in future). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters